Mistaken Identity
by firstbitchgoddess
Summary: This is a dark story line, with somewhat of a happy ending. Sesshomaru fans don't hate me.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha & Co.

Chapter 1

She had just come from Yoyogi park, enjoying the walk. It was her first day here, in Japan, and the spring sunshine had beckoned. Being Sunday, she decided to walk to Harjuku station to check out how the teenagers here cos play.

She never noticed she was being followed by a wolf demon. He was on the phone, "It's her. I'm sure, she matches the description perfectly. It says a white female, about 5'7" and 120 pounds. Dark brown hair, brown eyes, and one hell of a hot body. I'm following her, we're heading to Harjuku station now. I'll see you there."

Koga couldn't believe this pretty lady was a cold-blooded killer. He was becoming enamored of her, with those hips swinging under a black skirt, with black leggings, and a black tank top with a spider web crocheted at the top of her back.

She stopped in front a group of teenagers, who were laying on their backs and arching up to hands and feet. Then trying to pull up into a handstand. He watched as she bowed to the kids and proceeded to show them how to do it.

She went farther than just the trick they were doing by dropping from the handstand, down to the ground, sliding into a split. The kids went nuts, all trying to speak to her, but she didn't know Japanese. She smiled and bowed to them, waved and went on her way.

He continued his surveillance, beginning to wonder if this really was Cheryl Jones or someone else.

Inuyasha joined him and started following her as well. He agreed with Koga that this was the woman they were looking for. It was decided they would take her as soon as an opportunity presented itself.

She went to the station and boarded a train, then transferred to another. Eventually she ended up at the Imperial Palace. She was walking around taking in the East Gardens, when the opportunity arose.

Inuyasha came up behind her and held a cloth soaked with chloroform over her nose and mouth. As soon as she went under, she was carried to a waiting car and whisked away from Tokyo.

Four hours later, she woke up on a cot in what looked like a jail cell. She had a horrible headache and was nauseous. "Where am I?", she thought.

Carefully, she got up and took stock of her surroundings. "What in the HELL is going on? Only me, I go to Japan for vacation and wind up kidnapped.", she thought.

Suddenly, a voice broke into her thoughts, "Well, it's about time you woke up, Princess. There are people waiting to speak with you." She looked up to see a handsome man standing there, he had dark blue eyes and black hair. He stood about 6' 4" and had a well muscled physique, and she realized she wasn't getting away from him.

"Let's go, sweetheart. The inquisition waits.", he said, opening the door and bowing before her. She snorted at him, deciding hiding her true self would be best and followed him down the hall.

He led her to a small room with a table and a couple of chairs sitting around it. "Have a seat, Princess. Lord Sesshomaru will be here momentarily.", the man said, taking a seat. She took the chair farthest away from him and stared at him, as if memorizing his face.

After a couple of minutes, a tall man steps through the door. Meara almost fell out of her seat. The man was drop dead gorgeous, that silver hair and those golden eyes. the only thing she couldn't figure out was why would he tattoo himself with the markings on his face.

She crossed her arms in front of her chest and gave him and icy glare. "Why am I here?', she demanded.

"Cheryl, you know why you're here. Now I have some questions that you will answer.", he said.

"You ain't getting shit out of me. I haven't done anything wrong, yet.", was his answer.

"Come on, Cheryl. We all know the American taiyoukai is looking for you, and we know why. Drop the act and give up.", he voice icing over.

"Who the FUCK is this Cheryl? If you think I'm her, you got the wrong girl.", she stated.

"Well then, what's your name?", he demanded.

"Marie", she shot back.

"Marie what?", his question.

"Marie Antoinette.", she snickered.

Koga jumped up, "Bitch, don't play games. Just answer the questions, and you may get out of this."

Meara gave him an evil little grin, "Asshole, I don't have to answer anything. I've told you I'm not who you think I am, and it's not your business to know anything else about me. As for me getting out of here, somehow I don't think that's going to happen. So, FUCK you and the ship you came in on."

Koga growled at her. The man known as Sesshomaru stopped him. He looked at Meara and said, "If you are not Cheryl then give us your name. When we verify who you are, then you'll be released."

She gave him an odd look, "Yeah right, and I'm the Queen of England. If you need my name so bad it's Elizabeth."

"Elizabeth what?", he asked, being as polite as possible.

"Elizabeth Crocker.", she said, giving him a small smile.

"Take her back to her cell. I'll check into this.", Sesshomaru said.

Koga led her back to her cell. Once she was locked in, he looked at her, "You know, it would be easier if you co-operate."

She laughed at him, and sat down on the cot. "I wouldn't have to co-operate if you people grabbed the right person. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to meditate.", she said, pulling herself into a lotus position and closing her eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha & Co.

Chapter 2

Koga went directly to Sesshomaru's office. He knocked at the door, entering after he was invited.

He looked at Sesshomaru, "Did you catch her scent?"

"Yes, I did. It has the smell of death woven through it.", he answered.

"Maybe that's why she's killing youkai.", Koga said.

"I don't think she's lying about not being Cheryl Jones. I just got off the phone with the American Taiyoukai. He informed me that another youkai was killed in England, less than 6 hours ago.", he said.

"My only problem is that woman. I was informed that Elizabeth Crocker is a well known brand name there, but it's Betty Crocker. Brad thought it was funny, he said, that it sounded like I had my hands full. He is going to check missing persons there and see if he can scare up who she is.", he continued.

"It's a shame, so young and pretty. I wonder why she's isn't getting treatment for what is making her this sick.", Koga shook his head.

"What do you see in humans? They are weak and die easily. Look at this one, she won't even fight to live.", Sesshomaru retorted.

"You haven't spent real time with humans since Rin died. Hell, you barely speak with Kagome. Some are gentle creatures, who wouldn't harm a soul, but if pushed will turn on you in a minute. It's the myriad of emotions that run through them. You never know what's going to happen next. I learnt that from Kagome, and since then have studied them. There are some really bad ones out there, but some are really good, too.", Koga answered.

"Hn.", was the retort.

Kagome walked to her cell, with a tray, and fresh clothes draped over her arm. The weasel demon opened the door and she stepped through. "Hi, I'm Kagome. I brought you something to eat and clean clothes. I'm not permitted to take you for a shower though.", she said.

The young woman smiled at her, "Thank you, very much. I do appreciate it."

Kagome sat down on the cot with the young woman. "So what should I call you? I can't keep saying, "hey you". You can call me Kags, that's what my husband calls me.", she smiled.

"Call me cheeks, that's what my Mom called me when I was little.", she said.

Kagome laughed, "Cheeks?"

The woman blushed, "Mom said I had the cutest little butt cheeks. So she called me cheeks. Personally, I think I have a huge ass." Both women laughed out loud.

"Why won't you tell Lord Sesshomaru who you are? You could get out of here.", Kagome asked.

"I have my reasons, and if I tell you those, I might as well tell you who I am. I will tell you that I have committed no crime, at least in the eyes of the law.", she grimaced at a memory.

"Won't your family be worried?", Kags asked.

"To hell with my family. They are trying to force me to do things I don't want to, and I don't want them knowing where I am. They'll just come here and put me in misery. When I only want peace. That's why I came to Japan, for peace and solitude.", she answered. Kagome could see her blinking back tears.

Meara finished eating the soup that Kagome had brought. Then, she changed. Kagome had brought her a kimono explaining it was the only thing she had that would fit her. The two women finally got her in it, when Koga showed up.

His eyes widened at the sight of her in it. She looked like an angel to him, dressed in a pink kimono with a bright pink obi. Her hair was down and it fell to her knees in silken waves. He couldn't wait for Sesshomaru to see her. He wanted to see his reaction.

He bowed to Meara and crooked his elbow, "Come, my Lady. Lord Sesshomaru wishes to speak with you." Meara blushed and giggled, but put her hand on his arm, allowing him to lead her.

Meara was beginning to have fun with this game. It didn't matter if it ended in her death, that was going to happen soon enough, anyway.

As he led her to the interrogation room, he kept sneaking glances at her. She was a beauty, it was a shame that it would be wasted. He opened the door and motioned her through.

Sesshomaru looked up as the door opened, and his eyes widened at the woman before him. He had never seen a non-Japanese woman in kimono before and she was a picture of beauty and grace. The color was perfect for her. Her hair is what startled him, he had never seen a modern human woman with hair that long before. His body stirred in response to her, and he quickly squelched that.

Koga almost fell over, when he saw Sesshomaru's eyes widen and dilate, and he knew she had affected him on some level. Koga led her to a chair, pulling it out and holding it for her. She sat down and thanked him.

Sesshomaru looked to her, "Good Afternoon, BETTY."

She laughed, "So you figured it out? Well, now who else would you like me to impersonate?" She leaned toward him and winked, "I'll be anyone you want me to be. You'll find I'm a very good actress." She saw the anger flare in his eyes and laughed again.

"This Sesshomaru doesn't need one woman to impersonate another.", he coldly replied.

"I'll bet you don't.", she retorted, a teasing light in her eye.

"Hn", was all she heard.

She leaned back in her chair with a Cheshire cat type grin on her face. "Well, I'm told you wish to speak with me. Here I am, talk.", she said.

"I wish to apologize. I have found out that you were not who we were looking for.", he said.

"That means I can leave, right?", she demanded.

"I'm afraid not. I still wish to know who you are, and why you won't tell us.", he responded.

Meara's face fused blood red and she retorted, "Wish away, it's not going to happen. As I've said before. It's not your business. I'm a tourist here and that's all I wish to remain. A faceless, nameless tourist."

"I have ways to force you to tell me.", he threatened.

Her face turned white. "Oh, so we're going there?", she thought, then a naughty idea popped into her head.

Sesshomaru was watching her face to see if he could figure out what she was thinking, when her expression changed.

Her face became wistful and she blushed lightly. She fell to her knees in front of him and said, "Really?, oh please. It's been so long, maybe I could show you a few things that my old master did, that brought the most delicious screams from me." She shuddered, with what she hoped looked like anticipation. She dropped her head to the floor, so he couldn't see her fighting back laughter.

Sesshomaru was shocked at her reaction to his threat. "She welcomed it, could she really be a masochist? ", he growled low and stood up. He looked to Koga, "Return her to her cell. Bring her back when she decides to talk." He walked out and slammed the door shut.

Meara sat up and looked to Koga, her face beet red. When she saw his look she broke into gales of laughter, holding her stomach. "Oh, God, that was good. I didn't think I could hold back my laughter.", she said, tears streaming down her face.

"How did you?", Koga questioned, then he realized that she probably didn't know that the only human here was Kagome.

Meara had stopped laughing and said, "My mother wanted to be an actress, before she met Dad. She taught me a few things. Good aren't I?"

"Honey, you could win an Academy Award for that one.", Koga smiled at her. "Come on I'll take you back.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha & co.

Chapter 3

One Week later

"Damn that woman.", he thought pacing his office. "How can she do that? It was like she truly believed she was that person.", his mind raced. He couldn't tell if she were lying or telling the truth. Today she was the helpless maiden, tears in her sorrow filled eyes, begging to be released.

Yet, every time he saw her, all he could see was her beauty. She had the power to make him rock hard with a look. "Maybe, I should let her leave. Then I wouldn't have to see her again.", he thought, but found he wanted to see her again.

"Why don't you bed her and get it over with? You know you want to.", his inner demon said.

"I don't bed humans, no matter what.", he sneered.

"Then why keep her here? She isn't going to talk to you. Hell, she doesn't know what we really are. This is a game to her, and it doesn't matter if it ends in her death. She's dying anyway.", his youkai asked.

"I want to find out if her family is looking for her. Brad told me they are still checking.", he thought.

"Since when did you care about a human and her family? Why don't you just kill her and get it over with?", more questions.

Sesshomaru growled at himself. He refused to answer that.

A knock at his door, brought his thoughts to an end. His secretary brought in a fax from the American Taiyoukai's office. There was a picture of one Meara O'Brien, and a circular.

It said she had been missing three weeks and needed her medication. A small reward was offered for any information leading to her where abouts.

"Gotcha", he said. Turning he walked out of his office, heading toward the holding cells.

Meara was feeling a little cooped up and thought she might be able to stretch out in the cell. She slipped her skirt off, leaving her leggings and top on and began. The tight leggings and clingy top did little to hide her curves. When she finished stretching out, she looked up to find she had an audience of one.

It was the strange little guard that worked these hours. It was odd that he was back here, he usually just sat at the desk. Until someone wanted to see her, then he would come open the door.

She felt a tension coming from him and coupled with the look in his eyes, gave her an uneasy feeling. She remembered the hair sticks that Kagome had given her to use, and spied them on the sink.

Watching him like a hawk, she sidled over to the sink. He saw her start toward the sink, and faster than she expected he had the cell door open. She managed to snatch up one stick, before he grabbed her and slammed her to the wall.

All the air went out of her lungs from the force of her body hitting the wall. He covered her mouth, to prevent her from yelling. "Did you do that just for me?", he asked. She shook her head no. He laughed, "Well, that's ok. I still enjoyed it, now I going to give you something to enjoy." He ground his body against hers.

She did the unexpected, she fought. First she bit his hand, and when he pulled away she yelled, "Oh, no you won't, fucker." Then, she jammed her thumb into his eye.

That made him take a step back, but, his hand shot out and backhanded her. "You little, bitch.", she heard him say, as she was slammed against the wall again. "I was going to let you enjoy it, too. Not now.", he ground out.

She still had the stick, she closed her eyes and said a quick prayer. Then, she jammed the stick into the side of his neck. He let out a howl of pain and, suddenly, she was free. She opened her eyes to see Sesshomaru holding the man up by the back of his neck, the stick still protruding from the side of it.

Her eyes widened, Sesshomaru seemed to be physically changing. His eyes were blood red, and his whole face seemed to be elongating. His nails had turned into claws, and he was growling.

She watched as he snapped the man's neck with little effort. Then, he dropped him to the floor and turned to her. She blinked at him, and realized she wasn't seeing things, he had changed. She crumpled to the floor in a heap.

When, she came to she was laying on a futon covered in silk. Kagome was sitting beside her.

"Oh, good you're awake.", she said. Meara sat up and the sudden movement brought on pain that almost made her go back under.

"Relax, Meara, you're safe. No one's going to hurt you. Look around you and I are the only people here.", Kagome said softly.

"Who the HELL are you people?", she demanded.

Kagome sighed, "Well, Sesshomaru is a what is called a youkai. Specifically he is Inutaiyoukai of the Western Lands. Most of the people here are youkai or hanyou. I myself am human and Inuyasha is hanyou. That means he is both youkai and human."

"What's a youkai?", Meara asked.

Kagome held her breath, "It is a demon."

Meara turned white, "Dear God in Heaven. Talk about going from the frying pan into the fire. Oh, shit I'm already dead and was sent to Hell."

"Why would you think you are dead? You are young yet.", Kagome asked.

"I have cancer, Kagome, it's terminal. I won't live much longer, about 2 years.", Meara replied.

"Why aren't you getting treatment?", she asked.

Meara took a deep breath, "I watched my sister die from this same type of cancer. They poisoned her body so much that she didn't enjoy what time she had left. I won't do that. I'll be damned before I spend what time I have left lying in bed sick because they are pumping me full of shit that doesn't work, on the hope it will."

"I want to go play, see some of the world. I want to live, not exist.", she finished.

Kagome nodded, "There isn't a chance?"

"They claim they can slow the progression, but at what cost?", she asked.

"What about your family? They have been looking for you and, I'm sure, worried.", Kagome asked.

"My family does nothing but fight with me to start chemo and radiation. They refuse to accept my decision. That's one of the reasons I left, they stress me out.", she laughed.

Suddenly Meara narrowed her eyes, "How did you know my name?"

"Sesshomaru had found out who you were. That's why he came down to the holding area, to confront you. Although, I understand you weren't doing to bad on your own.", Kagome smiled at her.

"To be honest, I was scared shitless. I had never had that happen before. Thank goodness, Daddy, taught me a few things.", she laughed.

"Why don't you rest a little bit. You've had a few surprises today, including fighting a youaki.", Kagome said. Meara nodded her head and lay back down, closing her eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha & Co.

Chapter 4

Kagome knocked at Sesshomaru's office door. Entering as he bade her to. She nodded at Koga, who was sitting there. "Well, what's her story?", Sesshomaru asked.

"She doesn't want to see her family. She says they argue with her regarding her decision not to seek treatment.", she stated.

Koga spoke up, "Why isn't she getting help?'

Kagome looked at him, "She said her sister died from the same type of cancer, and all the treatment did was make her sick. That her sister spent the last of her life, sick in bed, and she didn't want that. Meara said she wants to live not exist."

Suddenly, she turned to Sesshomaru, tears in her eyes. "Let Meara go. For once give someone want they want. Let her die with dignity." She turned and ran from the room.

Koga looked at Sesshomaru, "Well, you got your answers. Now let her go. Looks to me like you might have to revise your thinking on that one. Seems to me she is strong, to face death alone. Especially, death from cancer, it's an extremely painful way for humans to die."

Sesshomaru raised and eyebrow at Koga. Her reasons for leaving home surprised him. "I wish to speak with her first. I have more questions for her.", he said. He simply didn't understand what she meant by living and not existing.

When Meara woke again she was startled at Sesshomaru watching her. She blushed bright red at her state of undress, even though she was covered with a blanket.

He seemed not to notice, but asked, "How did you sleep?"

"Fine, thank you.", she responded.

"I apologize for any injury that the guard caused you. I came to tell you that I will be releasing you as soon as you are able to leave.", he said.

She smiled at him, "Thank you, very much."

"I would ask a question of you, if I may?", he asked. She nodded and he continued, "You told Kagome that you wanted to live and not exist. What do you mean by that?"

She gave him a strange look, then it cleared, as if she realized that he may not understand it. She took a deep breath and said, "Just what I said. I want to go experience things, I want to travel, meet new people. That's living."

"If I choose to exist by taking treatment, I'll spend days in a room with IV's running chemicals into my body that's going to try to kill me, while it supposedly heals me. The drugs may make me so sick that I won't be able to care for myself.", she finished.

"What will you do when you become too ill?", he asked.

"I'll return home and check into a hospice there until it's over.", she smiled at him.

"What's a hospice?", he asked.

"It's a place that people go to die, when there is no hope of recovery.", she responded.

"What of your family?", continuing his line of questioning.

"They'll be able to see me anytime, even stay there. I won't have Daddy try to care for me the way he did Pam. It's hard enough to watch someone you love die, let alone physically care for them, as well. Trust me, I know from experience.", she grimaced a little with memory.

He didn't know how she would feel about this, but he didn't want her to leave just yet. "I have a proposition for you.", he said. She moved to open her mouth. "Hear me out before you refuse.", and at her nod continued, "I wish to learn about the difference between living and existing. I want you to teach me. So, I would take you anywhere you wish to go, and make every effort for you to do all the things you want. If, I can come with you and observe. When, the time comes I will hire people to care for you and bring your family to your side."

She gave him a funny look, but said, "You think you can handle this? Maybe you should visit a hospice and see the end stage of this disease, before you make such an offer."

"This Sesshomaru has seen much ugliness in his lifetime. I can handle this, I promise.", he responded.

"Then you got it. It will be nice to have someone to play with me.", she smiled at him. His heart stopped at her choice of words, but he knew that was not what she meant.

"I have a favor though.", he gave her a look and she grinned, "Can I go get my clothes? I can't keep wearing Kags kimonos or my one and only outfit. Unless, you would have me run around naked?"

He realized she was playing with him. So, he gave her a look, one that made her think he was thinking over her offer of staying naked. He grinned at her, "I'll send someone for them. Somehow, I don't think you naked around a bunch of lust filled demons would be a good idea." She blushed bright red and laughed.

He grew serious again and said, "None of these little characters you portray. I want to see the real Meara, OK?"

She laughed, "You got it. Though, I think I'm going to keep the helpless maiden around for Koga. He seemed to like her, and I think it's funny the way he fell all over me then."

"You are interested in Koga?", he asked.

"Maybe as a friend. He would make me crazy the way he acts like I'm going to break any second. I'm a resilient person, I bounce back. I don't break.", she said.

Silently, he agreed with her. She had a lot of courage, he could see it. "What do you want to do first?", he asked.

"I came to see Japan. I was only here a day when I ended up here. Then, I want to take a hot air balloon ride. I want to see the earth from the air, and not enclosed in a plane.", she answered.

"Give me two weeks to clear my calendar, and then we'll go, as you say, play.", he said. She nodded her head.

He left telling her that he had work to do, and that someone would bring her things to her as soon as they arrived.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha & Co.

Chapter 5

Kagome, Meara, and Koga sat on a deck watching Inuyasha instruct a group of youkai and hanyou in fighting technique. Meara was fascinated, a lot of the moves were of a gymnastic nature, she wondered how they would react to what she used to do?"

She had been watching a demon and hanyou using their technique on each other. The young demon sneered at the hanyou when he couldn't do a technique as well as he was. Meara had enough, she decided to show the young man a thing or two.

She went to Inuyasha and whispered in his ear. He looked at her, then he grinned. He turned to the group and said, "Meara-san is interested in seeing your agility and muscle control abilities. She has proposed a simple game. You must do what she does, exactly. If you fall or can't do it, you must go sit out. The last one standing, wins the game.

Meara turned and bowed to the group, then smiled at them. She turned, did a handstand and dropped down into a forward roll, pulling back up into a handstand, holding it a moment and dropping down into a forward straddle roll, back into a handstand, then to her feet.

She heard the little demon snicker and she knew she had him. As the morning wore on, she made the routine harder and the holds longer. The demon was beginning to get on her nerves and she decided she had enough.

By the time she had gotten the game down to the demon and herself, Sesshomaru had joined the group of adults watching.

The little demon sneered at her one more time, "You are merely a human and one who is sick. You can not best me."

Meara simply smiled at him. She turned and pulled up into a handstand, and said, "Do this with me. It's really simple." She waited until he too, was in a handstand.

She then raised her left hand from the ground and held it to her side, and waited. She held that posture a few moments until she saw, the tiny movement she wanted. She gave the boy a grin, and did a handpress to the ground and kissed it. Then, pushed back up and continued holding the handstand.

The boy moaned a little and repeated what she did, with effort. She laughed a little and did it again. The two kept this up, until both were straining, the boy more so than the woman. Finally, the boy fell as he moved to kiss the ground again. She dropped to her feet, and held her hand out. He took it, stood, and bowed before her.

She could see that he was angry, and she laughed at him. "Remember that someone will always be better at some things than you, just as you will be better at other things than they. Believe me, if you and I were to fight, you would best me."

The young boy looked at her, and she continued, "The trick is to learn who your real enemies are, and not those who strive to learn and work with you. Instead of ridiculing those who aren't as proficient as you, offer to teach them. You would earn much respect that way. I'm not saying to be soft on them, but sometimes you must give as well as take."

She turned to walk away and turned back to him, "Think of it this way, some day you might have to fight at their sides, or even lead them into a battle. Would you like to fight with someone who respects you and will have your back or someone who fears you, who might stab you in the back?" She turned again and resumed her way back to the table.

Everyone at the table was shocked. Sesshomaru had never seen a human impart a lesson in that manner to a demon. She had just sown the seeds of leadership into that boy. Seeds that would take root, because she had sown them with strength and wisdom.

As she got closer, Sesshomaru could see the physical effort it took for her to do that. He could see her struggling to maintain an air of nonchalance. He knew that going to her would show her weakness, and everything she just tried to teach would be forgotten in the face of that.

She made it to the table and sat gracefully in the chair. She looked to Kagome, "Could I have some water, please? I don't think I could make it any farther."

Sesshomaru could feel anger coming from her, but not who it was directed at. "Why are you angry?", he asked her.

She started, "How did you know?"

"Demons can sense those things. Just like I can sense that your extremely tired right now. You haven't answered my question.", he stated.

"My sister and I used to do that to see who could last the longest, we would do that for hours. Now I can barely beat a young boy.", she grimaced.

"Meara, the fact you fought through your weakness to win that game, proved more to that pup than if you would have beat him hands down.", he said.

She gave him a confused look. "Demons believe in strength and power. You showed him that physical strength isn't the only thing. He has had a first hand lesson in what determination can do.", he said.

Inuyasha came back to the table, after dismissing the class and said, "Where did you learn all those moves?"

Meara laughed, "When I was little I wanted to go to the Olympics. I had gymnastic classes from the age of three until I was fourteen. I had to quit competing, I had a growth spurt. I grew too tall and "womanly" to compete against little girls who had a better center of gravity."

Koga leaned forward, "Did you ever make it?"

Meara smiled at him, "Yes, I did what I set out to do. I went to the Olympics, I was an alternate for the USA.. I didn't care that I might not compete, I was there."

"I think we should include gymnastic training with what we already teach. We may be able to improve their abilities. What do you think, Sesshomaru?", Inuyasha asked.

"I agree.", he said.

Kagome came back with a bottle of water for Meara, and took one look at her wan face and said, "Let's go, young lady, you are going to have a rest." Meara looked at the men seated around the table and none of them moved to help her out of this.

"Yes, Mother. What ever you say.", she laughed. She stood up and slowly made her way inside.

After she had gone inside, Koga whistled, "Damn, I think I'll mate that one just to keep her around a while longer."

Sesshomaru growled at Koga, "You will not touch her. I don't wish her harmed in any way. She has told me that she has no interest in you, but friendship." He stood up and stalked off, heading to his office.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha & Co.

Chapter 6

Two days later, just before sunrise, Sesshomaru woke Meara. "Get dressed and hurry. I wish to show you something.", he said. He had been thinking about this since she mentioned the balloon.

She stepped out of her room dressed in jeans, t-shirt, and tennis shoes. He looked at her, "Do you have anything warmer?"

She gave him a funny look, went back into her room and came out with a hooded sweat shirt. He nodded and grabbed her hand, "Come on."

He pulled her outside, and said, "Hold onto to me tightly." She hugged him around the waist and suddenly, they were airborne.

Her eyes flew to his face and found he was watching her. "You said you wanted to see the earth from the air without being on a plane.", he said.

She looked at him, eyes shining and grinning from ear to ear, "This is wonderful! I can see everything. I bet you do this everyday. I would, it gives me such a feeling of freedom. I know now why birds fly from tree to tree so much, it's fun."

He had traveled this way often through out his life, and had taken the ability for granted. Now, seeing her pleasure filled face, it made him wonder what else he had taken for granted. He found he couldn't wait to see what else she could show him.

His arms felt a little empty, when he landed and she stepped out of them. Then, suddenly she was back in them and hugging him. "Thank you, so much, for the surprise. I will never forget it.", she gave him a brilliant smile.

"Now, if you will excuse me. I need to change, I promised Inuyasha that I would watch each student and look for weakness in balance and agility.", she said. He nodded his assent and she surprised him by dancing away ending it with a deep curtsy in his direction. Then, she grinned at him and ran inside.

His youkai whispered to him, "You better decide what you are going to do concerning her. If you don't soon, the choice will no longer be yours." Sesshomaru ignored it, too busy replaying the time he had just spent with Meara in his head.

Two hours later, Meara just finished showing a flip to a young girl. Just as she landed on her feet, she turned pure white and fainted. Sesshomaru, who had been watching, was at her side in an instant.

He picked her up and carried her to her room, calling for the doctor to be brought. He laid her down on her bed, and his heart wanted to stop. She was so pale, and suddenly he was afraid for her.

The doctor came and chased him from the room, so he could examine her. He came out a while later and said, "She's awake, but very tired. The young lady hasn't been eating properly and has been over doing it."

He gave Sesshomaru a look and continued, "I will give your cook a list of things that she should have to eat. She needs more rest and less excitement. I'm having her records faxed here as we speak, I'll know more after I've reviewed them."

Sesshomaru nodded. He turned to enter Meara's room and the doctor stopped him. "Only stay to ensure that she eats, then she needs sleep.", he said. Sesshomaru knocked and entered Meara's room.

"This Sesshomaru would know why you are not eating?", he asked.

Meara gave him a sheepish grin, "I forgot." Then giggled.

"How could you forget?", he demanded.

"I don't get hungry anymore. I have no reminder to eat, so I don't.", she smiled at him.

"I will become your reminder. You will eat all your meals with me, that way I'll know you ate.", he ordered.

"Yes, Daddy.", she said, then spoiled it by chuckling at the face he made. "I'm sorry that I made such a nuisance of myself.", she said, suddenly.

"You are not a nuisance, you're anything but that. If anything, you have been a breath of fresh air in this house.", he said.

She blushed at the look in his eye and was saved by a knock on the door. Kagome entered with a tray for Meara.

Kagome smiled, "It was the only way I could gain entry into your room. It seems that all the class has decided to guard the hallway, all the way to the young Kyo and Akira standing outside. Anyone coming near gets threatened if they make one sound."

Meara started laughing, "Well, I must have made some impression."

"Yes, you did. Koga has been hog tied because, he thought he could bully his way through them. The all jumped him together, Inuyasha has threatened them with punishment for it. They told him that no one was to disturb Meara-san, they are only following the orders from the doctor.", Kagome burst into laughter.

She placed the tray down over Meara's lap and lifted the cover. Meara crinkled her nose over the offering of clear broth, plain rice, and tea. "Do you think I could have some real food?", she asked.

"The doctor said you should eat light first, then progress onto more substantial meals.", Kaogme answered.

She snuck a look at Sesshomaru and he raised an eyebrow at her. She sighed, grabbed the spoon and started eating the broth. She finished the broth and looked at the rice. "You do know that to leave food uneaten is considered rude here?", Sesshomaru said to her.

" I know that.", she replied. She picked up her chopsticks and ate the rice.

When, she finished. Sesshomaru said, "Good, now bring her more." She groaned and he smiled at her, "We have somewhere to go in a couple of days. You need to be ready to travel."

After, she finished her seconds, Sesshomaru told her to sleep. She laid back and closed her eyes. She was asleep in moments.

Sesshomaru sat and watched her even breathing. He didn't understand the sudden fear he felt when he thought her more ill than she was. "It's because I don't have the answer to my question.", he thought.

His inner demon laughed at him, "If that's what you want to think. I'll say it again. Decide what you really want from this woman, before you can't choose. There is less time than you think."


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha & Co.

Chapter 7

Two days later, Sesshomaru knocked on Meara's door. He heard a vague, "Come in." and then mumbling. The sight that greeted him was something he would never forget.

Meara was standing wrapped in a very short towel, with her back to him. She bent over and slipped on a thong, then removed her towel. "Kags, did you find it?", she asked, slipping a short skort over the thong.

She turned around to find Sesshomaru staring at her. Meara threw her arms up over her breasts, and screeched, "GET OUT!!!" She turned and went into the bathroom, locking the door behind her.

He was stunned, her nearly nude body, almost made him lose it. His youkai threatened to break the tight leash he had it on. He took a few moments to regain his control, and knocked on the door. "Meara, this Sesshomaru is sorry. I did knock and was invited in.", he said.

"I know. I thought you were Kagome, and I'm sorry. I should have asked who it was at first.", came a muffled reply.

"Then come out of there and let's go.", he said.

"I can't. I don't have a shirt on.", an embarrassed response. She cracked open the door and he could see her beet red face. "My, ummmmmm, you know, is on the bed. Would you get it for me?, and a shirt from the closet?", she asked.

Just as Sesshomaru picked Meara's bra up, Kagome rapped on the door, and came in. "Meara, I was ...", she trailed off at the sight of Sesshomaru holding a bra. Her eyes flew to Meara's face, then to Sesshomaru's, then she started laughing. Which in turn made Meara realize what Kagome just walked into, and she started laughing.

Kagome walked over and took the bra from him and said, "Why don't you wait outside a few minutes. Meara will be ready shortly." He nodded and left.

His thoughts were on Meara and what he saw. The graceful curve of her back, flowed into a well rounded ass. When she turned, her breasts were full and perky with rosy-brown nipples. "Kami, how am I going to handle this? When I look at her, I'm going to be reminded of her nude body.", he thought, his body reacting to what was in his mind's eye.

"I keep telling you to decide what you want. If it's not her, then let her go. She turns me on and I want her.", his inner demon broke into his thoughts.

Her body flashed through his mind again. "Maybe, she would let us teach her about sex. She is a virgin, it might be on her list.", Sesshomaru thought.

"We can talk her into it, I know we can. Make her fall in, what humans call, love with us. She will give in then.", his inner demon coaxed. The door to her room opened ceasing all thought, he could only stare at her.

Meara stood there in a tiny pink t-shirt that barely covered her belly, and a black, pleated short skort, that rode low on her hips. A thin gold chain encircled her waist attached to a gold ring that hung from her belly button. Black, tennis shoes completed her outfit. Kagome had braided her hair and it hung lower than her skort.

Meara's cheeks turned a bright shade of pink and she gave him a small smile. "Look, she wants us. Why else would she dress as seductively as she has?", his inner demon spoke excitedly.

Meara's heart skipped a beat at the look in Sesshomaru's eye. "Could he really want me?", she thought, "Why would he? I'm dying, no man would want that." Kagome had talked her into wearing this outfit. She told her to see how he reacted to it.

Kagome cleared her throat, "So, Sesshomaru-sama, where are you taking Meara-chan today?"

"We are going to Nara Prefecture, to Yoshinoyama to see the last of the cherry blossoms.", he said. Then looked to Meara, "I thought you might enjoy seeing them. Koga told me he had followed you through Yoyogi Park, and that you had stopped by the cherry trees there.", he told her.

He held his hand out to Meara, "Come on. It's time to go, we have a bit of a ride there." Meara shot a smile at Kagome, took Sesshomaru's hand, and allowed him to lead her to a waiting limousine.

Meara kept sneaking glances at Sesshomaru during the ride. She was nervous, she didn't know the first thing about seducing a man. "How could I have let Kags talk me into this?", she thought, knowing full well she, too, wanted to see how far she could push Sesshomaru.

As if sensing her nervousness, Sesshomaru started talking about where they were going. He explained about the different sections the mountain is divided into, and the various shrines along the way. By the time he finished, they had arrived at Kinetsu Yoshino Station.

"I thought we would catch the shuttle buses to the top and walk back down. That way you would be able to conserve some energy.", he stated. She nodded her head and gave him a small smile. He led her to the bus stop and the caught the first of two shuttles to the top.

Sesshomaru explained that at the top there were few cherry trees, but he wanted her to see everything. They stopped at the Takagiyama Observation Deck, then down to Mikumari Shrine.

As they left the shrine, Meara reached out and grabbed Sesshomaru's hand, smiling at him. Sesshomaru could feel her excitement building as Meara began seeing glimpses of the Sakura blooms still on the trees.

She began pulling him to move faster to get to Hanayagura View Point. Meara's breath caught in her throat at the sight before her. "It's so beautiful. I've never seen anything like this, pictures just don't capture this completely.", she whispered, awe showing on her face.

It was like Sesshomaru was seeing this through new eyes. He had seen this so many times before and yet, this seemed new to him. He stepped behind her and put his arms around her, resting his chin on her head.

She relaxed in his arms, while she soaked in the view before. She felt a crazy kind of peace, wrapped in his embrace and wanted to stay there forever.

He pulled away from her, "Come, I have a surprise for you. It's a little farther down." He smiled at her, grabbed her hand and tugged. She grinned at him, and let him pull her along. They walked farther down, and Sesshomaru stopped her.

He stepped off the path, and behind a tree sat a backpack. It was yellow, and very beat up. He grinned at her, "This is the backpack that Kagome always carried when she was traveling with Inuyasha." He opened it, pulled out a blanket, and spread it out.

He invited her to sit, then proceeded to pull out lunch for them. Sesshomaru had it packed to include all Meara's favorites. Sesshomaru nodded his approval when she showed him that she ate everything.

"We can rest a while here if you would like.", he told her. She smiled and laid back on the blanket, looking up through the trees.

"Their so beautiful, aren't they?", she asked him.

"I know something more beautiful.", he smiled at her. He leaned over to her. "Don't you want to know what that is?", he teased her.

She looked into his eyes and for the second time, caught her breath. All she could do was nod at him.

He grinned at her. "It's you.", he said as his lips met hers. She snaked her arms around his neck and moaned. Her reaction encouraged him and he deepened the kiss, slipping his tongue into her mouth. His hand found it's was to her bare stomach, and she shuddered at his touch.

Suddenly, the giggling of two young girls caused them to jump apart. Meara's face turned bright red and Sesshomaru gave her a small smile. They looked over to see the teen girls looking at him and giving her a broad smile, as if to say lucky you. The girls went on their way, but the moment was lost. They cleaned up, repacked the backpack, and Sesshomaru shouldered it. Holding hands they headed to Chikurin-in Temple.

After they finished seeing the temple. He asked her if she wanted to catch a shuttle from there down the mountain. She refused saying she wanted to cross the Yoshino Ropeway.

They decided not to stop at the last temple and shrine, instead walked directly to the ropeway. Sesshomaru paid the fare and they crossed it arriving back at their starting point. He helped her into the limousine and followed her inside.

Once inside, he pulled her into his arms and kissed her. Then, he just held her. She fell asleep in his arms, cuddled tight to him. "Claim her, make her ours.", his youkai demanded.

"I can't, she is tired.", he thought.

"You are going to be too late.", his inner demon warned. Sesshomaru never heard it, he was too busy watching the one thing to fascinate him in a long time.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha & co.

Chapter 8

Sesshomaru was carrying Meara to her room, when the doctor stopped him, "May I speak with you , my lord?"

Sesshomaru nodded, saying, "Meet me in my office." He continued on his way, Meara in his arms. The doctor shook his head, dreading what he had to tell his Lordship.

She stirred when he laid her down, opened her eyes and smiled at him. He swooped down and kissed her. Breaking it off, "Rest now. I'll be back soon." She nodded and closed her eyes.

He left, going to his office to meet with the doctor. The doctor bowed before him as he entered the room, and Sesshomaru indicated for him to take a seat, than sat down himself. "Now, what did you wish to speak with me about?", he asked.

The doctor cleared his throat and said, "I've had a chance to review her records. I had a colleague look them over as well. From what we are reading, she has Ovarian cancer, stage IV. Based on what we've read she had about 1-2 years. The problem is the last testing done was over 6 months ago, and neither of us would care to guess on what's going on now. The disease progresses differently with each patient, we can only give time frames. Right now, I just don't know."

Sesshomaru felt all the breath leave his body, his inner demon began to howl mournfully. "What if she were to mate?", he demanded.

"Another unknown. It would depend on the demon and the progress of the disease. If she's to far gone, even your blood wouldn't help. The one to mate her could be signing his own death warrant.", he answered.

Sesshomaru thanked the doctor and dismissed him. As soon as they were alone, his youkai pounced, "We must mate her. I want her, she brings us pleasure and makes us see things in a new way. Even if she doesn't survive, we must be able to find her."

"I agree. I do not wish to see the world in black and white again. I want the color she has brought to our life, so it matters not if we live or die. She is what is important.", he thought.

He picked up the phone and called his attorney. It was time to make sure that everything was in order. Then, he called his jeweler and commissioned a surprise for his Lady.

He answered some urgent messages, then went to wake Meara for dinner.

Kagome was coming out of her room, as he came down the hall. "Go right in, Sesshomaru-sama, Meara is expecting you.", she grinned at him.

He stopped at the door and tapped lightly. The sight that greeted him, as he opened the door, nearly drove him mad. Candles had been lit, and the room was awash in their soft glow. A small table had been sat up with their dinner and sake. What caught his attention was Meara herself, she knelt in the center of the bed, nude, her glorious hair down and arranged so that she was barely covered.

She looked him in the eye and said, "I await your pleasure, my Lord." Then, bowed before him.

He began growling and she heard the sound of material tearing. She felt his weight on the bed and suddenly, she was in his arms. His mouth on hers, bruising her, nipping at her. Demanding complete surrender, she whimpered and gave him what he asked for.

He tore his mouth from hers, "You are certain?" She nodded her head. He groaned and slammed his mouth to hers again. He pushed his tongue into her mouth, tasting her. Again, he pulled away from her, only to move his mouth down the side of her neck, licking and sucking along the way. He hit the spot where he would mark her and drew his fangs along the sight. She shivered and pushed her body tight to his.

He lifted his head and looked at her. Her eyes shone with a burning desire, which sent his inner demon screaming against the restraints he had placed on it. "This Sesshomaru desires you for his mate. Will you mate with me?", he demanded.

She nodded her head, and he said, "Do exactly as I say." He lowered his head and captured her nipple in his mouth, causing her to moan.

She reached up and pushed his head to her, and said, "Yes."

He picked his head up again, smiling at her, gently pushed her down to the bed. He settled his body over hers, she could feel his hard on pressing against her womanhood. He started kissing her again, then moving downward, stopping at her breasts. Farther down her went and she began to moan louder.

He slid his body down, so that his face was at her center. He looked her in the eye and slipped his tongue into to her. She shivered and whispered his name. He lifted his head and said, "You like that, do you? Wait, we have only begun, there is so much more." He delved back into her center and this time, suckled her and she went nuts.

She began grinding her hips and asking him not to stop. She cried out when he did stop. He smiled at her, reached up and dug his claw into his shoulder. He looked at her, "Bite down there as I enter you. I want our bond to be complete, therefore you must mark me as I mark you." He slid into her and they bit down on each other's shoulders simultaneously. He felt her tightness, but that she felt no pain at his intrusion.

Immediately, Sesshomaru felt the bond. He could feel her need and desire, just as she could feel his. He began moving within her and she went over the edge quickly. Her arousal never wavered, she began screaming through teeth clenched into him. Over and over he brought her to the peak, each time both felt the intensity of her orgasm.

He could not hold back any longer, and began pounding into her body. He could feel her peak coming again and this time he went with her to heaven. He roared as he spilled his seed into her and she screamed as her orgasm hit.

Still inside her, he rolled over, taking her with him. They lay there, entwined in each others arms, sated and exhausted. "You are mine, now. You will never leave my side, if you do I could die.", he stated.

Meara lifted her head, "What did you say?" Tears coming into her eyes, "Sesshomaru, you know I'm dying. Why did you do this, if it will kill you?"

"Mate, my youkai blood should cure you, but if it does not, I would have no desire to be without you. My choice is you, and no other. You have shown me that I no longer lived, just existed. This Sesshomaru wishes to live and not exist.", his tone brooked no argument.

"Now rest, I want my mate ready for me soon.", he smiled at her. She laid her head on his chest, both closed their eyes and were asleep in moments.

He awoke to Meara riding him, he growled at her pleasure filled face. He started thrusting his hips in time with her rhythm. She moaned, "Sesshomaru, my love, what have I done to deserve you?"

Suddenly, he flipped her over, so that she was on her back. "You have that wrong. It's what have I done to deserve you?", he asked her. Starting a new rhythm, one that soon had them both moaning and panting. He sent her over the edge, and followed her willingly, roaring again.

This time he did pull out of her, and she grinned at him. "I thought you had need of me.", she said. He chuckled a little at her, and kissed her. She broke the kiss, "I'm hungry. Wait, I'M HUNGRY!!!!"

She jumped off the bed and grabbed their dinners, then crawled in bed beside Sesshomaru. "Let's eat, Mate." She began feeding him bites, between her own bites. Laughing and kissing him through out the entire meal.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha & co.

Chapter 9

One month later, Sesshomaru and Meara lay spooning together. His hand rubbing the chain suspended around her waist. "What does this mean?", he asked her, knowing full well what it was.

"It's a slave chain. Today a lot of women wear them.", she said.

"Who gave you this?", he demanded, tugging on the delicate chain.

"I bought it, I thought it was pretty.", she said.

"Remove it, it offends me.", he ordered her.

She sat up, "But,"

"No buts.", he replied, sitting up as well. "You may only wear the one that this Sesshomaru, your lord and master, had made for you.", holding up a new chain. It was a delicate gold with yellow diamonds woven into it, a gold hoop with sapphires would hold it around her waist.

She cried out with delight, and promptly removed the old chain, replacing it with the one Sesshomaru gave to her. Then threw herself on top of him and into his arms, "Thank you, master. I will cherish it always."

Her use of the word, "master" caused him to harden instantly. She felt it and grinned at him, she reached down between their bodies and grabbed him. "May I touch you, Master?", she asked. He nodded, wondering what she was up to.

She began stroking him, "May I do this, Master?" He nodded again. She raised her body up, positioning his hard on at her opening, "May I sit on this, Master? Please?"

He had enough, time to show her, who was master. "No, you may not.", he ground out.

She moaned out loud, "Oh God, Sesshomaru, please."

"No, on your knees woman, now.", he ordered. She obeyed him, and she could feel him behind her. "Now, tell me what you want. Beg me.", he demanded. This was making him crazy, her utter submission to his orders.

"Please, master, fuck me. Stick your dick in me, and make me scream for you. I want you, Please, master. I'm begging, anything you want, just please fuck me.", she cried out. He slammed into her and she screamed.

Her screams caused Sesshomaru to loose control and his youkai took over. He dug his claws into her hips and pounded her, as she screamed and begged for more. The sight of the chain, his chain of ownership, made him growl, "Mine, you are mine. When I say, how I say. For ever mine."

He felt her go over the edge and heard her screams through his own orgasm. He fell over to the side, pulling her with him, and spooning her again. He still inside her. "Sesshomaru?", a contented sounding Meara asked.

"Hn?", he responded.

She giggled a little and said, "I think I will call you Master more often." He groaned out loud, and she pushed herself tighter to him.

"Sleep, woman.", he ordered, closing his eyes. Obediently, she closed her eyes and together the drifted off to sleep.

The next morning, she woke to Sesshomaru's nose buried deep into her womanhood. He picked his head up and grinned at her, only to delve back into her again. He was smelling her! "Sesshomaru, what are you doing?", she asked. Not that she minded the attention.

He flicked his tongue out and tasted her, causing her to gasp. He picked his head up and said, "We will need to add links to your chain. I am scenting our pup, the one we created last night."

"A pup? I'm Pregnant? Are you sure?", she asked.

"Yes, You carry the heir to the Western Lands.", he stated, grinning. She looked at him and burst into tears. "Mate, what is wrong? Are you not happy?", he sounded worried.

She looked at him, "I just never thought I would get to be a Mother. My love, you have given me everything I have ever wanted and my happiness knows no bounds. I'm crying because I'm happy, tears don't always mean sadness."

"Good, now open your legs woman, I wasn't done", he buried his face in her again.

She gave him an evil little grin and let her legs fall wide open, "Yes, master. As you like."

He growled, "Woman", and flicked his tongue over her clit. Earning him a gasp and a moan. "You need to be punished. Therefore get up, so that we may announce the news.", he stated.

He jumped up and pulled her to her feet. Planted a kiss on her lips, and pointed her in direction of the bathroom, ordering her to shower. She bowed before him and said, "Yes, master. As you like." Then, she turned, wiggled her ass at him, and took off running.

He groaned and chased after her, unable to help himself.

Seven Months Later

Kagome and Meara were in yet another baby store. Kagome had already had her in two. She never thought she would need so much for a pup. Suddenly, a sharp, stabbing pain rips through her abdomen. She looked down to see bright, red blood pooling on the floor, between her legs.

"Sesshomaru, my mate, we need you.", was her last thought before she past out.

Across town, Sesshomaru heard her call, and left to go to her. He was outside of the emergency room doors, when he felt her leave. He threw his head back and howled, the sound mournful and full of pain.

Inside, none had to be told. They all heard Sesshomaru's howl and knew. Kagome started sobbing and Meara's father lost all control.

Meara and the pup had died.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha & co.

Chapter 10

Two days later

Inuyasha knocked on Sesshomaru's door. "You wanted me, brother?", he asked. He was a little shocked at his brother's haggard expression. Looking at him now, was worse than watching him try to revive her with Tenseiga, and it not working.

"Yes, I did. I wish to perform atooishinjuu. I wish to die with honor and not to wait, until death claims me. I find I need a kaishakunin, and since you are the finest swordsman I know, I am asking you. Koga has agreed to witness.", Sesshomaru asked.

Inuyasha nodded, "When?"

"Tonight, after dinner.", he answered. Inuyasha nodded again and left his room, so that Sesshomaru could prepare.

As Sesshomaru bathed and dressed in his white robes, he could feel an odd excitement building. He knew who waited for him.

He went to dinner and enjoyed his last meal. He drank sake and talked of the old days. When he finished eating, his tanto was presented to him.

He wrote his death poem and prepared himself. Then, he opened his kimono and picked up his knife. He plunged it into the left side of his abdomen and drew it across to the right.

He bent over and Inuyasha decapitated him leaving the small band of skin required for ritual seppuku. Then, he threw the sword across the room and howled.

Sesshomaru felt the pain, then it wasn't there any longer. He was in a long tunnel and he could see a light at the end of it. He could feel her in the light and headed for it, smiling.

One Year Later

Inuyasha and Kagome walked down the path the Sesshomaru and Meara once took. Kagome walked slowly, she was very heavy with pup.

They made their way down the mountain slowly, past Hanayagura View point, each with their own memories. Kagome suddenly stopped dead and grabbed Inuyasha's hand.

She pointed to the spot, where Meara and Sesshomaru shared their first kiss. There stood Sesshomaru, Meara, and a young boy smiling. Sesshomaru nodded at the newest Inutaiyoukai and his Lady, and the three disappeared.

Kagome stood tears running down her cheeks. She looked to her mate, "They are happy. That's all I wanted to know."

THE END

atooishinjuu- following one's lover into death through suicide, kaishakunin- second


End file.
